Traitorous Revival
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Sequel to "A Wedding Crashed" co-authored with Greymon Leader. The gang has now joined the rebels in a fight against the Empire, but with Vader gone who will take his place? And how is he connected to Michiru? Rated T just in case. Please read and review!


Traitorous Revival

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or Star wars or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Michiru pulled out a map and looked at it closely. "We're close," he said to his two companions. "Just a little farther and we'll be at the target.

Three years had passed since Michiru and Sango's marriage, and now they, along with the rest of the group, were fighting with the rebels against the Empire. Currently Michiru and his two best friends, Dragon Strife and Naito, were on a mission to destroy a stormtroopers camp with a facility in the center. On top of the facility would be an antenna that, once destroyed, would cause the Death Star to lose one of its signals. As such, the three of them had been deployed to destroy it.

"Careful, we've had unconfirmed reports of a sith with this camp," Naito said, and Dragon nodded. "That's right. But remind me again, who is he?" Michiru asked. Dragon held up a hologram projector and activated it. It showed a sith with a black jacket, black trousers, and a Blue Bat mask. "The sith is named Darth Necro. He's the replacement for Vader," he explained. Naito rolled his eyes. "Great; another guy who added Darth to his name. What's his story?"

"No one knows, but we do know that not only is he a sith, but he can use Shikigami," Dragon said. Michiru's eyes widened, and he said "Then it's a good thing we have Han, Chewy and Miroku as back-up." Naito nodded and said "But even so, I think we had best call Inuyasha." "No good, he's off fighting the _other_ camp, remember?" Dragon asked. Naito groaned and face-palmed himself. "Guess Miroku, Han and Chewy are all we got," he said.

"We should do our best to not confront this Necro; if he;s strong enough to replace Vader than we know he'll be trouble," Michiru said, and his friends nodded. Without another word they walked stealthily through the forest on Endor, intent on not drawing any extra attention. About an hour later they made it to their target, and they all ducked behind a fallen log. Michiru and Naito looked over the edge to get a look. The camp was jam-packed with stormtroopers, and dead in the center was the facility with the antenna.

"Fifty... eighty... I count one-twenty troopers just from here," Michiru said. Naito grunted. "I got to one one-fifty. Think we should call the air strike?" Dragon nodded and pulled out his electric sword. "And once it hits we'll attack. Michiru, if you would," he said. Michiru nodded and pulled out his radio, saying "Han, this is Michiru. Order Alpha-Sierra-120. Do you read?" There was a bust of static, and then Han said "Loud and clear. I'm calling the order in." There was a pause, and then he added "Just hurry so I don't have to stay much longer with Miroku."

Michiru smiled. About a month ago Miroku had pulled his usual grabbing-a-woman's-rear stunt, only that time he had groped both Princess Leah and his wife Sango at the same time. As a result he was hit with Michiru's Shikigami, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and both Han and Leah's lasers at the same time. And if that wasn't enough, Chewbaka ha come _this_ close to pulling his arms out of there sockets. Suffice to say, Han didn't really enjoy Miroku's company afterwards.

"Okay, the air strike should be in three... two... one..." Michiru said, and ship flew overhead and dropped a bomb on the camp. The explosions set the ground quaking, and Dragon said "You hear that? That's the sound of justice." Naito gave a rare smiled, and said "Time for some fun." Without another word he jumped over the log and ran toward the soldiers, calling "Oh howling freezing ice, rain nature's fury on my foes! Hailstorm!" Naito's Ice Shikigami, a wolf, appeared over his head before it jumped up into the clouds, and golf-ball sized hail began to rain down.

Dragon slashed a few troopers across the chest, the electricity in his sword causing them to jerk and spasm. "Nice work, bro," he told Naito. Michiru nodded in agreement and pulled two darksabers from his side, spinning them in his hands and deflecting any lasers. "Move towards the antenna, triangle formation!" he called. The other two nodded, and they all moved so their backs were against each other, forming a triangle. "Okay, so there's about a hundred and fifty, so we each take fifty. And while I'm thinking about it, how's the family Michiru?" Dragon asked.

Whilst cutting down enemies, he said "Pretty well. Sango and I are still enjoying our marriage, Kaname and Inuyasha are fine with theirs, and their kid Tsuki has been becoming quite the powerhouse," he said. Dragon frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Does she have that problem Inuyasha has when he loses the Tetsuaiga?" "You mean becoming a demon? No, Kaname and I created a spell to keep that ties down. What I mean is that since Inuyasha is part-demon and Kaname can use Shikigami, Tsuki inherited both abilities. And since Kaname trained as a priestess before she was born Tsuki gained that power too, and to top it all off Sango's been giving her physical lessons. So she has demon, Shikigami, spiritual AND physical powers."

"Damn, that's almost too much power for one person, especially one whose still a teenager," Naito commented. Michiru smiled. "Yeah, and since he doesn't need it to suppress his demon side, when Tsuki is old enough Inuyasha will pass the Tetsuaiga to her. Then her power will go from completely unbelievable to just plain ridiculous," he said. "Cool, she's becoming quite the warrior," Dragon commented, taking a stormtrooper's helmet and using it to damage both it and the others. "So, can we expect an Michiru Jr's or little miss Sango's any time soon?"

At that his eyes widened, a he just barely missed a shot to the head. "Why, you! Raging Flame!" he called, setting the stormtrooper responsible for the shot on fire. He turned to Dragon. "Truth be told, we have been considering it." Naito froze a trio of soldiers on place and asked "Considering?" "We want to have a child, but with this war going on we don't think it would be the best time. Plus, if Sango became pregnant she would have to be pulled from active duty, and the idea of just sitting around for nine months while everyone else is fighting doesn't excite her."

Dragon looked at him hesitantly. "Um, it's not anything to do me, but, and forgive me for asking Michiru, but it wouldn't have anything to do with that kid you had in the last war?" he asked. Michiru's eyes narrowed, and he asked him "You mean the child I had as a result of a one-night stand that was killed not five seconds after he was born?" He lowered his head and he said "Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't-" Before he go any further Michiru sighed, stopping him. "It's okay. We don't actually talk about that much, and leave time to heal those kinds of wounds. Sango and I agreed that looking into the past would cause too much pain, so instead we look towards the future."

A soldier shot at him and he dodged, saying "Speaking of futures, yours was just cut short! Oh brightly burning light, hear my prayers! Light of Judgment!" His Light Shikigami, a dragon, appeared over his head before a colossal explosion shook the ground and destroyed the last of the stormtroopers. Once the light faded Dragon said "Well I say that takes care... of that." Naito nodded and pointed at the facility. "Come on, let's finish this."

Both of them nodded and they started forward... just as an equally huge explosion hit them all and sent them flying. After a moment they stood, seeing a sith with a black jacket, black trousers, and a Blue Bat mask. "Who on Hoth are you?" Naito asked. "It's the new sith, Darth Necro," Dragon told him. Behind his mask Necro smiled. "That's who I am... and I'm the guy who beats you the hell up," he said, pulling out a double-ended red lightsaber. "Let's see. Dragon Strife, Naito Yuki, and..." he said. "Michiru. Michiru Kururugi. And you are?" he asked.

"Shut up," Necro said, jumping forward and attacking Michiru. He dodged and cast Raging Flame, but in response Necro said "Oh demon Shikigami, Spider Bite!" A spider-shaped Shikigami appeared over his head before an actual spider, one the size of a building, appeared before him. The spider was just about to bite Michiru when Naito called "Oh howling freezing ice, entomb my enemy within your frozen grasp! Ice Prison!" A giant hand made of ice burst out of the ground, grabbing the spider. Water flowed over the spider which instantly froze, until the entire bear was enveloped in ice.

"Nice work, but I'm better," Necro said, creating a force bomb and shattering the frozen spider into a countless pieces. Then he sent all those frozen shards at Naito and Michiru. "Get down!" Dragon called, shoving Michiru, Naito, and himself onto the ground and beneath the path of the shards. "Grr... Oh crackling lightning, strike down from the skies above! Lightning Bolt!" The spell shot down from the sky and was just about to hit Necro when he dodged.

"Listen guys, the static from that attack allowed me to call in some back-up. We've got allies coming," Dragon said. "Allies? Who?" Naito asked. "Inuyasha and Luke are on their way, along with a squad of soldiers," he replied. Necro ran in front of him and force pushed Dragon and Naito away, looking down at Michiru. "You have no idea how much I hate you," he said. He tried for a stab but Michiru blocked it, jumping back. "Why? What did I ever do to you?" he asked. "By not knowing me," Necro replied.

Before he could do anything else though lights flashed, and the rebel reinforcements arrived. Inuyasha jumped into the air and used the Wind Scar, but Necro dodged. "Hey Michiru, you alright?" he asked his brother-in-law. Michiru nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. We'll keep this guy distracted. You go and take down that antenna." Inuyasha nodded and they all ran into the building. Necro laughed darkly. "You really are dumb," he said, before pulling a device with a big red button on it. Dragon realized what it wads and said "Inuyasha, get out! It's a bomb!"

Inuyasha used the Backlash Wave to destroy a wall and they all ran out... just as the building exploded. "You fool. Don't you see that you've destroyed your own antenna?" Naito asked. Necro chuckled. "Who said this antenna was for anything? The real one is one another planet; this one was just an old one we found and made to look new and operational. In truth it had nothing to do with the Death Star's shield. It's all just been one big booby trap," he said, laughing. Naito growled and said "You bastard! Ice Spike!" He fired a trio of spikes at him while Michiru attacked him with his darksabers.

Necro force pushed them all back before going up to Michiru. "I have been waiting for this for so long." Michiru shoved him back Inuyasha tried to swing at him, but dodged. "You hate me for not knowing who you are. So tell me: who are you?" Michiru asked Necro. There was a pause, and then e slowly took off his mask. The face that was behind it was that of Michiru's, only with blonde hair and green eyes. "My name is Leonardo Kururugi. One-night stand can really change thing, huh _dad_," he said, throwing his helmet to Michiru.

He caught it but didn't say anything, stunned into silence. Inuyasha, Dragon, and the others were still a well, completely blown away. "But... that's not... possible. You were killed... by a thought bomb. I _watched_ you die," he said quietly. "Exactly, I was I second old. But thanks to Naraku and that damned Jewel, when he was killed one f you idiots made a wish on it for you to be happy. I woke up as a baby inside of coffin, back from the dead. Then Sidious found and raised me, making me Darth Necro, the prince of the Empire," he explained, smug at the look on his father's face.

"One of us? Who?" Inuyasha asked, and he shrugged. "Whoever it was that got their hands on the jewel after Naraku died." Inuyasha didn't actually know this, so he looked at his brother-in-law. "Well Michiru, who was it?" He hung his head and quietly replied "Sango." Naito's eyes widened. "Sango? Your wife made a wish on the jewel? How could he be so foolish?" Michiru glared at him. "Don't insult her! She just wanted me to be happy!" Naito frowned and waved a hand at Necro. "And this is what she had in mind?" "I guess the jewel itself thought you need me back. She replaced me and yet wanted me back," Necro said.

"She didn't replace you. Even alive for less than a minute you still held a place in me," Michiru protested. "Shut up! You left! Where the hell were you when I was killed? Where were you when mom cried before death, huh? Where were you when I woke up in a coffin and could have easily died again from loss of oxygen? You bastard; I hate you so much!" Leonardo/Darth Necro said. "I hadn't even known she was pregnant. If I had I would have been there in a second," Michiru told him. "You're lying!" he yelled, before jumping at Michiru. He punched him in the chest and got him in a head lock.

"So tell me. Tell me you hate me because I defied death, or that I proved to be a better master at Shikigami and the force," Necro said. Michiru grunted before shoving his feet up and backwards, shoving Necro off. "You're my son! I could never hate you!" he said. Naito sighed and stepped forward. "Michiru, your words fall on deaf ears. Necro is too wrapped up in his own hatred to listen to you; he's beyond any hope of salvation." His hands glowed. "That being said, it's time to finish this." Before Michiru could stop him he cast Hailstorm, summoning countless pellets of ice to rain down on Necro.

Unaffected, Necro said "You have no idea how strong my Shikigami is, do you? Oh great dog of Armageddon, give me power!" A huge black dog demon appeared from a haze of smoke, attacking the rebels while Necro jumped into a ship. What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging a swipe from the beast's claws. Naito flung a hand towards the ship and called "Oh howling freezing ice, annihilate my enemy with a single blow! Sundering Ice!" A massive razor-sharp glacier appeared and flew towards the ship, but at the last second Michiru threw one of his darksabers and knocked it off course.

The ship flew away, and Naito glared at Michiru. "You idiot! He got away!" "I..." Michiru said, before falling to the ground. Dragon put his hand on Naito's shoulder. "Naito, we can talk about this later. But first we have to deal with that," he said, indicating the dog demon that the rebels were shooting at. Naito grunted; today was probably the most stressful day he had experienced in recent memory. And he wasn't enjoying it. His hands glowed and he cast Hailstorm one more time.

Dragon threw his electric sword, and when both hit one the bolts jumped from one hailstone to another, creating a dazzling display of ice and lightning for a few second. When it faded the demon was nothing but charred corpse, but by the Necro's ship had escaped. Naito grunted. "I should go after that annoyance." Then he noticed that Michiru hadn't gotten up since he fell. "Hey Inuyasha, he okay?" Michiru was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chin, and his hands wrapped around his legs.

Dragon looked at Michiru sadly. "Hey Naito, you know where Sango or Kaname are?" "Not Sango, but I do remember Kaname being at base," he said. He pulled out a radio and said "Naito to Kaname, Naito to Kaname. We need you hear ASAP." Kaname's voice sounded over the radio. "Why? Are my brother and my husband okay?" Naito winced. "I think you should see for yourself." With that he hung he up. "Inuyasha," Michiru said slowly.

His brother-in-law in law looked at him. "Yeah?" Michiru just hugged him, sobbing into his kimono. Inuyasha stiffened in surprise, but eventually returned the gesture. He was stunned; Michiru never showed weakness like this. "Inuyasha, I let him down, didn't I? I couldn't protect him," he said. "Hey, it;s not your fault. You thought he was dead," Inuyasha told him, but he knew it was a feeble excuse. "Tell me. If your mom came back, but it turned out she was your enemy, what would you do?" he asked.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Just thinking about those memories caused him pain. Imagining his mother as an enemy was simply impossible. Michiru pulled back and said "I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Hey, don;t worry about it. Let's just head back," Inuyasha said. That was the best thing to do when you were grieving: move forward. "I think a rebel meeting is scheduled for today. We should tell them what we know," Dragon said, and Michiru nodded without listening. At that point a rebel ship flew up appeared, and over an intercom Kaname said "Hey guys. Need a lift?"

Inuyasha put an arm over Michiru's shoulder. "Come on man, let's go." "Kaname, it;s good to see you. Michiru needs you, especially after what happened today," Dragon said. "Why? What happened?" she asked. Naito glanced at Michiru. "He's the best person to explain it." "Sis, I saw him. I saw my son," Michiru told her. For a second there was silence, until she said "What- That's impossible. You and Sango never had a son. "That's right. Me and _Sango _never had a kid."

Kaname was confused, until she realized that she was talking about the one-night stand that Michiru had. The one that ended up with a the kid killed by a thought bomb. "Wha- Bu- How-," she said, before sighing. "I guess this is gonna take a lot of explaining. Come aboard; we'll discuss this later.

xxx

Later they were on base, in the middle of a rebel counsel meeting. Naito sat at the table along with everyone else. "Okay, we need to examine our current situation. Dragon?" "Well, we've found out that the camp was actually a fake, a trap set by Necro. We've also found out that the Death Star is nearing completion and is moving as we speak," Dragon said. Han frowned. "Alright, so what's the plan? Necro is Michiru's son, so we have to save killing him as an absolute last resort. But while that's happening, what are we gonna do about that Death Star?"

"We're sending in three groups; one group in ships distracting the death star in space, one on the planet to distract the troopers, and one in the star," Dragon said. "Alright. Dragon, Han. You two lead the team with the star. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and I will fight with the troops on the ground. Michiru, Luke, you're going onto the Death Star. Agreed?" Naito asked. Everyone nodded, but then Miroku said "Where is Michiru anyway?" Sango sighed and said "He;s in our room. He said he didn't want to be disturbed."

Naito frowned. "He should be here. Necro is the enemy one way or another, and there's no changing that." Dragon looked at him angrily and said "Dude, don't you get it? He just saw his son, his _son_, who he thought was dead but by some miracle was brought back to life, and now all that Necro wants is his head. Can't you at least e somewhat understanding?!" Naito held up his hand, and ice crystal littered around it. "My heart is frozen, both literally and figuratively. I lack the ability to feel any emotions, and that includes sympathy."

"That's no excuse! If you're his friend help, if not just get out of the way," Dragon said, pushing Naito to the side and walked down the hallway. Once he was gone everyone was silent, until Sango glanced at Naito and said "He has a point; you could be more sympathetic." He hung his head. "I know. I'll go see what I can do." With that he followed after Dragon, and the two of them walked through several hallways before reaching Michiru and Sango's room.

Dragon opened the door to see Michiru on his bed, and Naito said "We came to check on you. Holding up?" "Guys, I don;t know if I should go on the next mission. I might not know what I'm going to do," Michiru said, sighing. Naito tried to think of some consolation, but none appeared. He looked at Dragon. "You're better at this than me." Dragon stepped forward. Michiru, when I was a child my parents were killed, father murdered, mother raped and never seen again. I had a meaning for revenge for a long time, but then I met you and Naito. You filled in the holes where the darkness was eating me."

Going along, Naito said "I don't even remember my family. The earliest memory I have is me fighting for my life on the planet of Hoth in the snow." "Michiru, you're not the only one in this ordeal, ever since you first came to the feudal era, you have been trying to put everything on your shoulders. Dude we're your family and you will never be alone, no matter what happens we will be here." Dragon got Naito and and the 3 of them had a bro hug. "Thanks guys, I really don't know what to say," Michiru told them. "Don't say anything. Just don;t make hug you again," Naito said.

The three of them laughed, but then the room glowed red and an alarm began blaring. "Damn, that's the red alert alarm!" Naito said, and the three of them ran back to the counsel room. Michiru went up to Sango and gave her a quick kiss before saying "What's going on?" "There's been a spike of energy from the Death Star, one even larger than the spike that occurs whenever it fires," she explained. Dragon got onto the computer and began typing furiously, but just a minute later the entire Death Star just vanished off the map.

"What the hell?! Where'd it go?!" Inuyasha asked. Dragon slammed a fist onto the keyboard. "I was right; the Death Star is time-traveling!" he said. "Time-Traveling? To where?" Kaname asked. "The Feudal Era," he replied gravely. "Well then, let's stop them. R2, ready the transporter," Luke said, everyone nodded. The bot beeped and did so, and everyone disappeared back in time.

xxx

Well, that wraps up Traitorous Revival.

Greymon Leader, thank you for you work. As usual, this was a dual effort, and I could not have done it without you.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


End file.
